


and then all is silent

by tucuxi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/tucuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Double drabble, 200 words exactly, for a prompt on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/"><b>comment_fic</b></a>.  Spoilers for Pain's invasion.</p>
    </blockquote>





	and then all is silent

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, 200 words exactly, for a prompt on [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/). Spoilers for Pain's invasion.

Dying is ... easy. Kakashi stops the missile and the world simply melts away around him, going fluid and calm. It is exactly like blacking out from chakra drain: but he never loses consciousness. He just loses everything else, sinking into an endless almost-sea.

When his genin team appears, so very young, Kakashi is unsurprised, though he hadn't expected them. (He doesn't expect anything, anymore.) When they draw close, he realizes that he is almost as old as Minato-sensei, now. It doesn't matter: Obito falls into place beside him as if he'd never left and Rin's smile is as bright as he remembered.

Meeting his dead is both easier and harder than he might have imagined.

Then the lightning rushes over him, crackling and drowning out his father's words (though Kakashi can read his lips easily enough), and when the afterimages of that blue light fade, he hears the chatter and rumble of Konoha all around him, all the cracking noises and shudderings of masonry and cries for rescue. It is nothing like the cool silence only a moment earlier.

Slowly, Kakashi opens his eye, and listens.

(The hardest part of dying, in the end, is not being dead.)


End file.
